A conventional optoelectronic assembly includes an organic light-emitting component, for example an OLED, a controller and one, two or more measuring devices for recording corresponding measurement values. The controller controls and/or regulates the organic light-emitting component as a function of the measurement values. The controller may be referred to as a driver. During normal operation, the organic light-emitting component is in luminescent operation, in which light is generated.
In organic light-emitting components, during normal operation the forward voltage often has a strong temperature dependency. In particular, the forward voltage may be relatively high at low temperatures and the forward voltage may be relatively low at high temperatures. The strong temperature dependency of the forward voltage of an OLED may constitute a problem.